Fight For Love
by Natcutez
Summary: Severus Snape vs James Potter in Indonesian Language


Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Character: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, The Marauders, Professor McGonagall

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

FIGHT FOR LOVE

Seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts. Ia memakai jubah Slytherin. Wajahnya pucat. Rambutnya klimis berminyak.

Remaja itu bernama Severus Snape.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas esai Ramuan-nya. Dan sekarang, ia akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan keempat siswa pembuat onar paling hebat di Hogwarts, The Marauders. Semua orang tahu siapa saja mereka, yaitu James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew. Mereka juga memiliki nama panggilan khusus, yaitu Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, dan Wormtail.

"Hey, lihat, Prongs! Ada Snivellus, tuh!" kata Sirius sambil menunjuk Severus.

"Oh, ya! Ayo kita kejar dia!" desis James.

Keempat Marauders mengejar Severus dengan gesit.

Severus menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati keempat Marauders sedang mengejarnya. Ia berusaha lari, tetapi sudah terlambat. James sudah memukul punggungnya hingga ia terjatuh.

Severus menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Apa mau kalian? Apa kalian belum puas menyiksaku?"

James terbahak. "Menyiksa? Apakah selama ini kami menyiksa?"

"Ohh, kurasa candaan yang kita lakukan kepadanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Snivellus yang lemah," kata Sirius sambil tersenyum puas.

Keempat Marauders tertawa terbahak-bahak. Severus benar-benar merasa terhina.

_Apa dia pikir dia akan kuat jika aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya? _Pikir Severus.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Snivellus? Melongo membuat wajahmu 100 kali lebih jelek," hina James.

"Itu urusanku. Kalian tak boleh tahu." kata Severus tegas. "Aku ingin kalian menyingkir dari pandanganku. Sekarang!"

"Oh, tidak akan, Svivellus, tidak! Kami takkan membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu! Kau harus mengalahkan kami terlebih dahulu!" teriak Sirius.

Severus tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha! Lihat ekspresi wajahnya! Kelihatannya dia tak sanggup melawan kita!" kata James angkuh.

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia segera mencabut tongkatnya.

Keempat Marauders mencabut tongkat mereka masing-masing.

Severus dan keempat Marauders siap bertarung.

"_Expelliarmus!_" desis Severus.

Tongkat Peter terangkat setinggi 3 meter diatasnya. James, Sirius, dan Lupin masih memegang tongkat mereka masing-masing.

"_Everte Statum!_' teriak James.

Mantra James mengenai Severus. Ia terlempar dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aww….. pasti sungguh menyakitkan," kata Sirius dengan wajah kasihan yang dibuat-buat. "Berani taruhan, pasti tulang-tulang Snivellus sudah hancur,"

Severus berusaha untuk bangun. Ia tak mau dikalahkan James, apalagi dengan cara yang sangat mudah.

"Mundur, teman-teman," kata James sambil memberi isyarat kepada anggota gengnya untuk mundur. "Aku bisa mengalahkannya sendiri,"

Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tubuh James, kemudian berkata, "_Rictusempra!_"

Mantra Severus mengenai James. James tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat mantra tersebut.

"_Levicorpus!_" teriak James.

"_Protego!_" desis Severus.

Mantra James mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia terangkat kira-kira 5 meter dari tempat ia berpijak.

Severus merasa puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan dia lihat. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya lebih tinggi, untuk membuat James terangkat semakin tinggi.

Setelah puas membalas dendamnya kepada James, Severus menarik kembali tongkatnya, dan James pun terjatuh. Severus berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Sialan kau, Snivellus!" kutuk James. "Tunggu pembalasanku nanti!"

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyeringai kepada James.

Saat Severus hendak pergi meninggalkan keempat Marauders, Sirius mengatakan, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu! _Imperio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" teriak seseorang di belakang keempat Marauders.

Tongkat Sirius melayang setinggi 2 meter.

Sirius berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menggunakan Mantra Pelucut Senjata kepadanya. Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Professor McGonagall.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya McGonagall dingin.

"Er…. Tadi James dan teman-temannya….. mencoba mencegat saya, Professor," kata Severus.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tidak benar! Tidak mungkin Gryffindor sejati seperti kita melakukan hal keji seperti itu!" kilah Sirius.

Dari belakang, Severus berlagak meludah kepada keempat Marauders.

"Dan apa bukti yang kalian miliki untuk membuktikan perkataan kalian?" tanya Professor McGonagall.

Tak ada yang menjawab, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki bukti.

"Karena tidak ada bukti, tongkat kalian akan aku sita selama 2 minggu sebagai detensi!" kata Professor McGonagall.

Wajah Severus dan keempat Marauders langsung berubah, dari merah padam menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kuharap kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika tongkat sihir kalian dikembalikan," kata Professor McGonagall dingin. "Kalian akan diberi tongkat cadangan saat kalian membutuhkannya, tetapi kalian hanya akan memakai tongkat selama pelajaran!"

Dengan terpaksa, Severus dan keempat Marauders menyerahkan tongkat mereka masing-masing.

Saat Professor McGonagall pergi, James hendak meninju Severus, tetapi dicegah oleh Remus.

"Jangan, Prongs. Kita akhiri saja pertarungannya, jangan dilanjutkan," kata Remus tenang.

James menurunkan tinjunya. Ia dan ketiga sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan Severus.

Severus berbalik menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hai, Sev! Belum tidur, ya?"

Severus terkejut. Lily baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Lily?"

"Iya, aku Lily! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan esai Ramuan-ku. Bukunya sudah kutaruh di ruang rekreasi, tetapi aku belum bisa tidur,"

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai Prefect mendapatimu sedang berkeliaran disini," bisik Severus.

"Oh, tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan mereka menemukanku," kata Lily.

Severus tersenyum. Kemarahannya kepada James telah dipadamkan oleh Lily.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali," kata Lily cemas.

"Oh," kata Severus, "aku baik-baik saja,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Lily. "Tunggu! Coba kulihat lenganmu,"

Lily melipat jubah Severus untuk melihat lengan Severus.

"Astaga, ada luka lebam di lenganmu! Apa kau baru berkelahi?"

"Oh, tidak, kok," Severus berbohong. "Aku baru tertabrak dinding. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati,"

"Tidak mungkin! Luka lebam bekas tertabrak tidak mungkin separah ini. Kau pasti baru bertengkar dengan James dan kawan-kawannya!"

Severus diam saja.

"Sudahlah, Sev. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, karena kita adalah sahabat. Sahabat harus saling berbagi satu sama lain. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia, kok," kata Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baik, aku mengaku saja. Aku baru saja bertarung dengan Potter dan Black. Mereka mencegatku saat aku hendak kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku tak ingin bertarung dengan mereka, tetapi mereka terus mencegatku. Aku pun melawan mereka. Saat Sirius hendak menyerangku, McGonagall datang dan melucuti tongkat Black. Ia mengambil tongkatku dan tongkat keempat Marauders. Kami akan diberi tongkat cadangan saat pelajaran, dan tongkat itu akan diambil lagi ketika pelajaran selesai," jelas Severus.

"Huh, geng menyebalkan itu selalu membuat masalah setiap hari! Seharusnya mereka yang mendapatkan hukuman, bukan kau! Semoga kau tidak menjadi minder karena mereka, ya. Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu!" kata Lily.

"Er—terima kasih," kata Severus.

Severus dan Lily kembali ke asramanya masing-masing.

Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Severus berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang baru saja ia alami bersama keempat Marauders dan tentu saja… Lily!

Lily. Dialah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang ia cintai. Dialah yang membuat Severus bersemangat menghadapi hidupnya. Dia juga yang membuat Severus bisa bersabar menghadapi siksaan keempat Marauders, terutama James dan Sirius.

Kadang, Severus merasa sakit hati dengan siksaan yang diberikan oleh keempat Marauders, tetapi Lily selalu datang dan memadamkan amarahnya dan menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Lily selalu bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Severus, walaupun luka itu adalah luka yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun.

Lily bagaikan cahaya bagi Severus. Cahaya yang menerangi kehidupan Severus. Dunia ini adalah dunia yang gelap bagi Severus, mengingat dia tak pernah mendapat perhatian dari siapapun, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Hanya satu orang yang dengan setia memperhatikan Severus, yaitu Lily.

Lily jugalah yang melengkapi hidup Severus. Lily selalu ada di sisi Severus pada saat yang tepat. Lily selalu menemani Severus dengan setia. Tak pernah sekalipun Lily mencoba menyakiti Severus.

Dan Lily akan selalu jadi yang terbaik di hati Severus.

Ternyata, tidak hanya Severus yang menyukai Lily. James juga menyukai Lily. Ia sering sekali menggoda Lily, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun Lily menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan James. Hal inilah yang membuat Severus selalu tenang. Walaupun begitu, ia selalu waspada, jangan sampai James melakukan hal nekat demi mendapatkan Lily.

Saat Severus keluar dari kelas Mantra, James kembali mencegat Severus, namun kali ini ia tidak ditemani ketiga sahabatnya setianya.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Potter?" kata Severus dingin. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Mau apa? Hah, seperti tidak tahu saja, kau itu!" kata James. "Tentu saja aku ingin membalas hutang kekalahanku kemarin! Tapi aku tak ingin ada orang yang mengusikku, jadi aku tidak memanggil ketiga sahabat setiaku untuk membantuku!"

"Oh, baguslah, kalau begitu. Sekarang, kita seimbang." kata Severus.

"Oh, tidak, Snivellus, tidak. Kita tidak seimbang." kata James dingin. "Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu!"

Severus berusaha menahan emosinya, tetapi dendam kesumat di hatinya memaksanya untuk membalas semua siksaan yang telah diberikan James terhadapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bersikap sombong lagi didepanku, Potter. Rupanya sedikit bakat di lapangan Quidditch telah membuat kepalamu begitu besar. Telingamu pun tak tahan mendengar hinaan sedikitpun, mengingat kau tak pernah dihina…"

Wajah James langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Beraninya kau menghina aku, James Potter! Apa kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku?" kata James.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingatkan," kata Severus dengan nada menantang.

James langsung meninju Severus. Tak tanggung-tanggung, James meninju Severus 10 kali hingga Severus terjatuh.

"Rasakan, Snivellus!" teriak James. "Rasakan juga ini!"

James menginjak Severus dan melompat-lompat diatas perut Severus. Setelah Severus tergolek lemas tak berdaya, James menendang Severus hingga ia pingsan.

Severus terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya di dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia berada.

Ia berusaha bangkit, walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit akibat siksaan fisik yang diterimanya dari James. Ia berusaha mengamati tempat itu, dan ternyata ia berada di Hutan Terlarang.

"Ini pasti ulah si Potter," gumam Severus.

Matahari tak sanggup menembus hutan, karena pohonnya sangat lebat. Ia tak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana untuk keluar dari Hutan Terlarang.

Severus merogoh sakunya untuk mencari tongkat, kemudian ia sadar bahwa tongkatnya sedang disita.

Severus berjalan lurus, berharap jalan yang ia ambil benar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Severus berhenti berlari lurus. Ia melihat puluhan laba-laba besar. Anak-anak Aragog, laba-laba, atau lebih tepatnya Arachnid, milik Hagrid.

Severus segera berbalik, sebelum Aragog memangsanya.

Severus mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu arah yang harus ia ambil. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Seandainya ada Lily, pasti aku bisa lebih tenang," gumam Severus.

Severus mencoba untuk mengambil jalan lagi. Kali ini, Severus mencoba berjalan lurus, kemudian ke kanan.

Lagi-lagi, Severus salah mengambil jalan. Ia malah bertemu dengan para Centaurus.

Severus mencoba mendekati para Centaurus untuk menanyakan jalan keluar dari Hutan Terlarang.

"Er, maaf, apakah kalian tahu arah untuk keluar dari Hutan Terlarang?" tanya Severus ragu.

Salah satu Centaurus menjawab, "Oh, aku tahu! Dari sini, berjalanlah lurus, kemudian belok ke kanan. Kalau kau sudah di pojok, beloklah ke kiri. Jangan berbelok lagi, sampai kau berhasil keluar dari Hutan ini,"

"Terima kasih," kata Severus singkat.

Severus segera berbalik, kemudian mengambil arah seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Centaurus tadi.

Akhirnya, Severus berhasil keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, tetapi lagi-lagi ia dicegat oleh James.

"Selamat, kau berhasil keluar dari Hutan Terlarang," kata James dengan wajah senang yang dibuat-buat. "Tak kusangka, Snivellus sang pengecut bisa keluar dari Hutan Terlarang,"

Severus diam saja. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan semua perkataan James. Ia langsung berbalik ke kastil.

"_Crucio!_" teriak James.

Severus terjatuh ke tanah. Ia berusaha menahan sakit yang ia rasakan akibat Kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkan oleh James.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tongkatmu kembali?" tanya Severus.

"Hah! Mudah sekali! Karena aku sudah ahli dalam menyusup, aku bisa mendapatkan tongkatku kembali!" kata James angkuh.

Saat Severus hendak bangkit, James mencegahnya dengan menginjak kakinya.

"Kau tidak akan kuizinkan pergi, sebelum kau berjanji takkan melaporkan ini kepada guru!" kata James ketus.

"Oke," kata Severus, "aku berjanji takkan melaporkan perbuatanmu dan gengmu kepada guru!"

James tersenyum puas, kemudian berkata, "Bagus. Jangan sampai kau melanggar janjimu itu, atau aku akan membuat hidungmu semakin bengkok,"

James pergi meninggalkan Severus sendirian.

Dengan tubuh yang lemah, Severus bangkit, kemudian berlari ke kastil.

Ternyata, Severus telah bermalam di Hutan Terlarang. Ia telah berada di Hutan Terlarang dari sore kemarin sampai pagi.

Severus sadar bahwa, ia telah meninggalkan beberapa pelajaran, dari Mantra sampai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Sekarang, telah tiba waktunya untuk makan siang. Severus segera berlari ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Saat masuk ke Aula Besar, Severus bertabrakan dengan Lily. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Lily, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" kata Severus gugup.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Lily ramah. "Mengapa kemarin kamu tidak makan malam?"

"Oh, kemarin aku mengerjakan PR," Severus berbohong. Ia tak ingin Lily khawatir dengannya.

"Makanlah, jangan membiarkan perutmu kosong karena terlalu rajin mengerjakan PR," kata Lily. "Aku akan memberitahumu PR dan pelajaran yang ketinggalan,"

"Oke, trims," jawab Severus singkat.

Severus berlari ke meja Slytherin untuk makan. Ia tak bicara sepatah katapun, sampai ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Severus segera turun ke asramanya untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya.

Setelah semua pelajaran selesai, Severus segera menaruh buku-buku pelajarannya di kamar asramanya, kemudian pergi ke Aula Besar.

Sesuatu yang sangat aneh terjadi di Aula Besar. Anak-anak Gryffindor tidak duduk menikmati makanan mereka, melainkan berteriak kaget.

"Dimana Evans? Dimana?" kata seorang anak Gryffindor kelas 3.

_Lily Evans? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?_ Pikir Severus.

"Tenang!" kata Professor McGonagall.

"Mohon kalian semua mendengarkan pengumuman ini. Bagi siapa saja yang bertemu dengan Lily Evans, murid kelas 3 dari asrama Gryffindor, mohon membawanya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah," kata Professor McGonagall.

_Aku harus menemukannya,_ pikir Severus.

Severus tidak banyak makan. Lily terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Keesokan harinya, Severus pergi ke kantor Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, saya ingin mengatakan satu hal," kata Severus.

"Apa yang mau kamu katakan, Snape?" tanya McGonagall.

"Bolehkah saya mengambil tongkat saya untuk sementara?" kata Severus. "Kemarin saya menemukan Lily, tetapi saya tak berani mendekatinya, karena dia ditahan oleh beberapa penyihir. Dan para penyihir yang menahan Lily memegang tongkat,"

McGonagall berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Oke, Snape. Kau boleh mengambil tongkatmu. Kalau kau benar-benar memakai tongkatmu untuk menyelamatkan Lily, kau boleh memegang kembali tongkatmu, tetapi jika kau memakai tongkatmu untuk menyakiti murid tak bersalah, tongkatmu akan kuambil kembali selama sebulan,"

"Baik, Professor. Saya berjanji akan memakai tongkat ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Lily,"

"Oke, kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku," kata Professor McGonagall.

Severus segera keluar dari kantor Professor McGonagall.

Severus belum tahu, dimana Lily disembunyikan, tetapi Severus ingin mencoba mencarinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah Hutan Terlarang. Ia memasuki Hutan, kemudian bertanya ke Centaurus.

"Apakah kalian kenal seorang perempuan bernama Lily?"

"Ya, kami kenal! Lily, anak Gryffindor kelas 3. Dia sekelas denganmu, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Apakah kalian melihatnya masuk kesini?"

"Oh, dia memang sering datang kesini, tetapi hari ini kami tidak melihatnya," kata seorang Centaurus.

Untuk lebih memastikan bahwa Lily tidak ada di Hutan Terlarang, Severus mencabut tongkatnya dan berkata, "_Accio Lily!_"

Tidak terjadi apapun. Lily pasti ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari Hutan Terlarang.

Severus segera keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, kemudian pergi ke desa Hogsmeade. Ada satu tempat yang ia curigai, yaitu Shrieking Shack—Gubuk Menjerit.

Ternyata benar dugaan Severus. Lily ada di Shrieking Shack, ditahan oleh 2 orang yang paling dibenci Severus sedunia—James dan Sirius.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" teriak Sirius.

"_Protego!_" desis Severus.

Mantra Sirius berbalik ke dirinya sendiri. Ia terjatuh dengan kaku ke tanah.

"Sialan kau, Snivellus!" teriak James.

"Aku tak menyangka, James Potter, yang katanya mencintai Lily Evans sepenuh hati, malah menculik Lily!" kata Severus.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apakah ada urusannya denganmu?" kata James sinis.

"Ya, ada! Karena dia… sahabatku!" kata Severus.

"Hah! Apa kau pikir kau pantas untuk jadi sahabatnya? Gryffindor tidak bersahabat dengan Slytherin!" kata James angkuh. "Kalau kau pikir kau pantas untuk Lily, selaamatkan dia! Kalau kau gagal menyelamatkannya, itu artinya kau tak pantas untuk jadi sahabat Lily!"

Severus diam saja. Ia terus menggenggam tongkatnya.

"_Imperio!_" teriak James.

"_Expelliarmus!_" desis Severus.

Tongkat James terangkat setinggi 4 meter diatas tempat ia berpijak.

"Bagus juga pertahananmu," kata James, "tetapi pertahananku lebih bagus darimu!"

Severus hanya tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu tersenyum begitu? Senyummu merusak pemandangan!" bentak James.

Severus tetap tersenyum seperti tadi.

Begitu tongkat James kembali, James memegangnya lagi, kemudian mengacungkannya ke wajah Severus. Ia berteriak, "_Stupefy!_"

Severus menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Ia berhasil menghindari Mantra Bius yang dilancarkan James padanya.

Lily berteriak keras. Sepertinya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mulutnya ditutupi sesuatu oleh James. Tubuhnya juga diikat oleh rantai.

"Lihat, Snivellus! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolongnya?" hina James.

Dengan cekatan, Severus berlari melewati James. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke rantai yang membelenggu Lily, kemudian berkata, "_Reducto!_"

Rantai itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lari, Lily! Lari! Cepat!" perintah Severus. "Jangan sampai kena Dedalu Perkasa!"

Lily tak perlu disuruh 2 kali. Ia langsung melepas barang yang menutupi mulutnya, kemudian lari untuk keluar dari Shrieking Shack. Dan ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

"Lihat?" kata Severus puas.

Wajah James berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia berteriak, "Sialan kau, Snivellus!"

"Ahh, ternyata kau masih belum bisa menahan kemarahanmu, ya," kata Severus tenang. "Aku heran, bagaimana bisa seorang Potter yang sombong dan pemarah bisa jadi idola,"

James tak menanggapi perkataan Severus. Ia terus memandang Severus dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Oke, sudah selesai, kan, pertarungannya?" kata Severus.

"Belum! Belum selesai! Aku tak mau pergi sebelum mengalahkanmu!" teriak James.

"_Imperio!_" teriak James.

"_Protego!_" desis Severus.

Kutukan Imperius yang dilancarkan oleh James berbalik ke dirinya sendiri. James berlari kencang, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Severus. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke rantai yang tadi ia hancurkan, kemudian berkata, "_Reparo!_"

Rantai itu kembali utuh. Severus memantrai rantai itu untuk membuatnya membelenggu James.

Sekarang, James terbelenggu oleh rantai yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membelenggu James. Severus juga menutup mulut James dengan barang yang tadi dipakai James untuk menutupi mulut Lily.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" desis Severus.

Tubuh James berubah menjadi kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Severus keluar dari Shrieking Shack dengan buru-buru, sambil membawa tongkatnya dan tongkat James.

Di luar, Lily telah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana, Sev? Apakah dia sudah kau taklukkan?" tanya Lily.

"Yah, dia sudah kurantai. Tolong jangan beritahukan siapapun," kata Severus.

"Oke! Sahabat takkan pernah mengingkari janjinya,"

Severus memandang ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menyakatakan cintanya pada Lily. Cinta terpendam yang selama ini belum pernah ia nyatakan.

"Er—Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bolehkah?"

"Ehm, ya, boleh,"

Severus menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata lagi.

"Lily… sebenarnya—aku," katanya. "Aku—me—"

Sebelum Severus sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang datang mengganggu.

Severus berbalik untuk melihat orang yang hendak mengganggunya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah James.

"Sialan kau, Snivellus!" umpat James, "jangan—dekati—Lily!"

"Huh, siapa kamu? Kau tidak bisa melarang aku untuk berbicara dengan Lily!"

"Aku—tak—peduli!" kata James. "Menjauh—dari—Lily!"

Severus diam saja. Ia menunggu James dikuasai amarah lagi.

"MENJAUH—DARI—LILY, KATA—KU!" raung James.

Severus merasa sedikit puas. Melihat James dikuasai amarah adalah suatu hiburan yang sangat disukainya.

"Oh, ayo, Sev. Tinggalkan dia, sebelum dia mengamuk disini," desah Lily.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum aku selesai menonton hiburan favoritku ini," kata Severus sambil menyeringai.

"HIBURAN, KATAMU?" raung James. "AKU BUKAN PENGHIBUR! APA KAU PIKIR APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN TADI LUCU?"

"Ya, hiburan bagiku. Teruslah mengamuk, aku belum puas," kata Severus.

James merogoh saku di jubahnya. Ia mencari-cari tongkatnya, tetapi tongkatnya tak ada di sakunya, karena telah diambil oleh Severus.

"MANA? DIMANA TONGKATKU? DIMANA?" raung James. "SESEORANG PASTI MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!"

"Apa kau menyembunyikannya?" bisik Lily kepada Severus.

"Ya, aku telah berhasil membuat keonaran yang sangat menyiksa untuknya," bisik Severus kepada Lily. "Dan aku takkan mengembalikannya, sebelum dia minta maaf padaku,"

James menarik rumput hingga lepas sampai akarnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kini, rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"KEMBALIKAN TONGKATKU, SEKARANG!" raung James.

James menggulingkan tubuhnya seperti babi yang sedang bermain di lumpur. Sekarang, wajah dan jubahnya penuh dengan tanah. Penampilannya persis seperti orang gila.

"TONGKATKU MENENTUKAN MASA DEPANKU! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG! KEMBALIKAN TONGKATKU SEKARANG! AKU TAK MAU TAHU!" raung James. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGEMBALIKAN TONGKATKU, KUBUNUH KAU!"

Severus sudah cukup puas menonton James. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat James, kemudian menunjukkannya ke James.

"Mencari ini, Potter?"

James langsung melompat untuk mengambil tongkatnya, tetapi Severus telah berlari menghindar.

James langsung bangkit dan mengejar Severus. Severus menunjukkan kembali tongkat James, kemudian berlari lagi.

Ketika Severus menunjukkan tongkat James lagi, James melompat, dan berhasil mengambilnya.

Sebelum James berhasil lari, Severus melompat diatas kepalanya, dan secara tak sengaja menginjak tongkat James hingga patah.

Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan Severus begitu saja. Saat tak sengaja menginjak tongkat James, ia berusaha jatuh dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, sehingga tongkat James hancur berkeping-keping.

Kini, kemarahan James tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tangannya mengepal, siap menonjok Severus. Matanya menatap Severus dengan penuh kebencian.

"Puaskah kau menyiksaku?" kata James. Air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar?" kata Severus tenang.

"Sadar, katamu?" kata James. "Apa kau tak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang?"

Severus menggeleng.

"Sebelum mengomentari orang, lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Potter. Apa kau pikir kau adaalah orang yang suci?"

James diam saja. Ia menghapus air mata yang menggenangi matanya.

Severus tersenyum puas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan James.

Saat sudah setengah jalan ke kastil, Severus merasakan ada seseorang yang memukulnya.

BUKK! Severus terjatuh ke tanah. Darah mengucur dari lengannya.

"Sev! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Lily cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lily,"

Lily memandang James dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau kau mau menyakiti Sev, kau juga harus sakiti aku!" bentak Lily.

"Wow, pembelaan yang bagus, Evans," kata James. "Sayangnya, kau memilih orang yang salah. Snape tak pantas untukmu. Lihatlah aku! Aku jauh lebih tampan dan rapi daripada Snape!"

"Menjauhlah, jangan ganggu aku dan Sev," kata Lily. "Kami tak pernah mengganggumu. Dan kami sama sekali tak mau cari masalah denganmu,"

Lily mencabut tongkat sihirnya, kemudian mengacungkannya ke wajah James.

"Cepat, pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi disini!" bentak Lily.

Sebelum Lily sempat bicara lagi, Sirius datang dan membela James.

"Oho, ada Evans, rupanya," kata Sirius. "Dan… Snivellus?"

Severus menampakkan wajahnya, kemudian berkata, "Ya, ini aku. Apa maumu datang kesini, Black?"

Sirius terbahak.

"Aku tak perlu beritahu, oke? Sekarang, kita bertarung! Dua lawan satu! Aku dan James pasti menang!" kata Sirius angkuh. "_Cruci_—"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Lily telah melucuti tongkat sihir Sirius.

"Aku ikut dalam pertarungan ini," kata Lily. "Aku ingin membantu Sev. Aku takkan biarkan kalian menyiksanya lagi!"

Wajah James berubah menjadi serius. Walaupun tak memegang tongkat sihir, ia siap melawan Lily dan Severus dengan cara apapun yang ia bisa.

"_Crucio!_" teriak James.

"_Protego,_" desis Severus.

Kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkan oleh James mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia jatuh ke tanah dan menggeliat menahan sakit.

"_Ducklifors!_" teriak James sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Severus.

Severus berhasil menghindar.

"_Stupefy!_" teriak Lily.

Mantra itu mengenai Sirius. Sirius langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Evans, pergilah! Kami takkan melukaimu!" kata James.

"Sudahlah, lawan aku! Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan!" kata Lily kesal.

Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya ke James.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan aku dan Sev." kata Lily tegas.

Wajah James menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Ia memandang Lily dengan pandangan yang sama seperti ketika ia memandang Severus.

"Aku tak menyangka, seorang Gryffindor bisa bersahabat dengan seorang Slytherin, Evans," kata James.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu? Tidak semua anak Slytherin itu jahat, kan?" kilah Lily.

"Kalau kau pikir anak-anak Slytherin cocok untuk dijadikan sahabat, pergilah bersama mereka! Jangan dekati aku dan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya!" umpat James.

Mendengar perkataan James, Lily langsung menangis.

"Jangan mengatur-atur kehidupanku! Aku tak perlu diatur-atur! Aku bisa memilih jalanku sendiri!" isak Lily. "Sev adalah teman terbaikku! Dia selalu mengerti perasaanku! Dia selalu menemaniku setiap waktu! Beda dengan kau dan anggota geng bodohmu yang hanya bisa menyiksa anak-anak tak bersalah!"

"Kurasa otakmu telah dicuci, Evans. _Crucio!_" kata James.

"_Protego!_" kata Severus.

Kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkan James berbalik ke dirinya sendiri. James menggeliat di tanah, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Severus memunggungi Lily untuk melindunginya dari James.

"JANGAN DEKATI LILY!" raung Severus.

Severus menendang James, kemudian melemparnya dengan jijik.

James menghilang. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke belakang.

Saat Severus dan Lily hendak kembali ke kastil, Lily berteriak, "Sev, di belakangmu!"

Tanpa berbalik ke belakang, Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke belakang, kemudian mendesis, "_Everte Statum!_"

Severus berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata, orang yang tadi ia serang adalah James.

"Belum menyerah, ya?" kata Severus tenang.

"Aku takkan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi!" teriak James.

"Sombong sekali kau, Potter! _Tarantallegra!_" kata Severus.

Kaki James langsung bergerak tak terkendali, seperti orang yang sedang menari. Lily terbahak melihatnya.

"Mantra yang sungguh brilian, Sev!" bisik Lily ke Severus.

Severus tersenyum mendengar pujian Lily.

"SAMA SEKALI TAK LUCU, SNIVELLUS!" raung James.

"Oh, lucu bagiku," kata Severus sambil tersenyum jahat. "Ini balasan yang setimpal bagimu, karena telah menyiksa sejumlah anak-anak tak bersalah,"

James berlari untuk menyerang Severus. Severus mendesis, "_Everte Statum!_"

James kembali terpelanting.

"Haruskah aku pingsankan dia?" bisik Severus ke Lily.

"Lakukan saja," kata Lily.

"_Stupefy,_" desis Severus.

James langsung pingsan dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" bisik Severus.

Saat Severus berbalik, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik kerah seragamnya, kemudian melemparnya ke belakang.

BUKK! Severus jatuh ke tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah jatuh.

James ada di depannya. Ia memegang tongkat Sirius, siap melawan Severus.

"Apa kau pikir semua tongkat cocok untukmu?" kata Severus.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya sekali," kata James. "Pergilah. Kalau kau macam-macam lagi, kubunuh kau,"

Severus bangun, siap melawan James lagi.

"Mau bertarung lagi, Snivellus?" tanya James dengan nada menantang.

"Kapanpun kau mau, aku siap melawanmu," jawab Severus tegas.

"Oke, aku juga siap menyiksamu lagi," kata James. "_Crucio!_"

Mantra itu mengenai Severus. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian bangkit lagi.

"_Serpensortia!_" bisik James.

Sebuah ular besar keluar dari tongkat James.

Sebelum Severus sempat menghilangkan ular tersebut, ular tersebut telah menggigit tangan kanan Severus.

Darah keluar dari luka bekas gigitan ular James. Taring ular James juga beracun, sehingga racun itu kini ada di tubuh Severus.

"Astaga, Sev! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Lily khawatir.

"Uh, ya," kata Severus. "Sebentar lagi juga sembuh,"

Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke ular James, kemudian mendesis, "_Vipera Evanesca!_"

Ular James langsung terbakar dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Lihatlah, apa kau pikir kau bisa melawanku dengan tangan begitu. Sudahlah, kau tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi Lily! Serahkan dia padaku!"

"Takkan pernah!" kata Severus tegas.

Lily menghapus air matanya, kemudian berteriak, "Jauhi Sev, Potter! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!"

"Hmmm… cinta yang mengharukan," kata James dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

James mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Severus, dan berteriak, "_Crucio!_"

Severus terjatuh lagi. Ia menahan sakit dengan menggigit buku jarinya.

"_Imperio!_" teriak James.

Mantra itu mengenai Severus. Severus bangun, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke tanah dengan keras.

James terus melancarkan mantra yang sama, hingga Severus hampir pingsan.

"Sev! Apa kau masih kuat untuk bertarung?" tanya Lily cemas.

"Aku—masih—kuat," kata Severus lemah.

Dengan tubuh yang lemah, Severus berusaha melawan James.

Dengan cepat, James memukul dan menendang Severus.

Severus kembali jatuh ke lantai. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, Sev. Sebaiknya, kau kembali ke kastil," kata Lily.

"Tidak, Lily. Aku tak mau kalah darinya," kata Severus lemas. "Aku takkan biarkan kau dilukai olehnya, Lily, tidak…"

Dengan tongkat teracung ke James, Severus kembali bangkit.

"Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan konyol ini," kata Severus.

"Belum! Apa kau pikir cintamu terhadap Lily jauh lebih besar daripada cintaku terhadapnya?"

"Yah, kurasa begitu," kata Severus tenang. "Kalau dilihat dari pengorbanan yang telah kita lakukan masing-masing,"

"Oke. Dan ini adalah pertarungan cinta kita. Kita akan mempertaruhkan cinta kita. Siapa yang menang, dialah yang cintanya paling besar untuk Lily. Setuju?" kata James.

"Aku setuju,"

"_Stupefy!_" teriak James.

Severus berhasil menghindar dari Mantra Bius James.

"_Tarantallegra!_" bisik Severus.

Mantra Severus mengenai James. Kaki James menari-nari tak terkendali.

Saat James berlari untuk menghampiri Severus, Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya dan berkata, "_Everte Statum!_"

James terpelanting. Ia memegang kembali tongkat Sirius, kemudian berkata, "_Rictusemptra!_"

"_Protego!_" bisik Severus.

Mantra James mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia serasa dikelitiki. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, menahan rasa geli akibat mantranya sendiri.

"_Everte Statum!_" teriak James.

Mantra itu mengenai Severus. Ia terpelanting ke belakang.

Lily berjengit ketika melihat Severus terpelanting.

"Ayo, Sev! Jangan menyerah!" kata Lily.

_Sabar... ini harus kulakukan demi Lily…takkan kubiarkan dia memiliki Lily!_ Pikir Severus.

"_Crucio,_" desis Severus.

Kutukan itu mengenai James. Ia jatuh dan menggeliat di tanah, seperti babi yang sedang bermain di lumpur.

"_Imperio!_" desis Severus.

Kutukan Imperius yang dilancarkan oleh Severus mengenai James. Ia melompat-lompat, kemudian menabrakkan diri ke pohon di Hutan Terlarang.

"_Crucio!_" teriak James dan Severus bersamaan.

Kedua Kutukan Cruciatus itu bertabrakkan, kemudian meletus seperti kembang api. James dan Severus berhasil menghindar dari letusan itu.

"_Tarantallegra!_" teriak James.

"_Protego!_" bisik Severus.

Mantra itu mengenai James. Kakinya menari tak terkendali.

"_Crucio!_" teriak Severus.

Mantra itu berhasil mengenai James. Ia terjatuh dan menggeliat lagi.

Severus terus melancarkan Kutukan Cruciatus ke James, hingga James lemas.

Ketika James hampir pingsan, Severus mendesis, "_Confundu!_"

James terlihat kebingungan.

"_Stupefy,_" bisik Severus.

James pingsan. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Selamat, Sev. Kau menang," kata Lily.

"Terima kasih," kata Severus. "Bagaimana kalau kuambil tongkat Black?"

"Ambillah. Berikan ke McGonagall," kata Lily.

Severus mengambil tongkat Sirius, kemudian berjalan ke kastil bersama Lily.

"Lily… bolehkah aku bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Oh, boleh, silakan,"

Severus menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Lily—sebenarnya…aku…" katanya lemas. "Aku—aku—mencintaimu,"

Wajah Lily menjadi merah merona.

"Benarkah? Dan apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Karena… saat kita pertama bertemu… kau menunjukkan sikap yang sangat baik padaku… sikap yang selama ini tak pernah kuterima dari siapapun," kata Severus. "Kau membuatku selalu semangat menjalani hidup, karena kau selalu menyemangatiku. Kaulah satu-satunya sahabatku. Tak ada yang lain, tak ada satupun. Hanya kamulah sahaabatku.

"Lily… tahukah kau, bahwa kaulah yang selama ini mengobati luka hatiku. Kaulah obat semua penyakit hatiku. Saat aku disiksa oleh The Marauders, kaulah yang mengobati bekas luka itu.

"Dunia ini selalu gelap bagiku… tetapi kau meneranginya. Dunia ini bukan dunia penuh warna bagiku, tetapi kau mewarnainya. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat membuatku senang dan tertawa, kecuali kau. Percayalah, Lily. Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat dan pujaan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun,"

Wajah Lily menjadi merah merona. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Sev," isaknya. "Kau… juga sahabat terbaikku. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa aku seorang penyihir, aku takkan pernah tahu. Kau juga telah membelaku, ketika Tuney… atau Petunia… ketika dia menyebutku aneh dan gila.

"Sev… kau adalah… sahabat terbaikku… dan aku sangat—"

"Sangat apa, Lily?"

"Aku—sangat—sangat—sangat—sangat—mencintaimu,"

Kini, wajah Severus pun jadi merah merona dan dibasahi air mata, sama seperti Lily.

"Benarkah, Lily?"

"Ya, dengan setulus hati!" kata Lily. "Peluk aku, Sev?"

"Dengan senang hati,"

Severus dan Lily berpelukan hangat. Severus merasakan kehangatan yang sangat. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sekarang, hati Severus jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dalam hatinya, Severus berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan membahagiakan Lily seumur hidupnya, apapun yang terjadi. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa merusak kebahagiaannya, termasuk James Potter, musuhnya sepanjang masa.


End file.
